


Captain Swan One-Shots

by Candeecake



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake
Summary: Captain Swan One-shots. What just comes to my head. Join me for some strong emma, squeals of feels and hurt/comfort.





	1. Chapter 1

The day was slow. Granny’s became stuffy with all the newcomers from the land of untold stories. As the crowd cleared out, Emma sat in a stiff leather booth with her family. Regina clears her throat. “Anything new with anybody?”

Emma grasps her hand to stop it from tremoring. It causes a bang on the table snapping attention. Killian, her parents and Henry stare at her. She gives a uneasy fake smile to them.

“Saw a fly.” They don't look convinced but ignore it. “I started drawing and found that I like it.” Everyone’s doubts about her lie vanish as they smile.

“That's great Swan!”

“Can we see some drawings?” Henry asks. Emma smiles and shrugs.

“I guess but later.” Her family nods in agreement.

“Swan, are you sure you're okay?” Her family’s keen eyes weigh down on her. Emma's hand starts to tremor again but she bangs it on the table.

“Yes. Just saw another fly.” Emma wished that were true but it wasn't. She takes a sip of her hot cocoa feeling the wrath burn with the fear of her visions. “Excuse me Dad. I'm going to get some more hot cocoa.” They stare at her as she gets up. Emma straightens her shirt and walks forward to the counter. 

She wished she could tell them but what good would it do? The blue hue and fog of her vision were becoming more frequent. She could now taste the scarlet blood that would be in her future when the figure swung the sword. Emma even knew what outfit she was wearing that day. She had burned that outfit the next day. Discreetly so no one would suspect smoke. But there was nothing Emma could do about the shadowy figure. It had a daunting aura and she had no clue who he or she was. Even if it was human.

“Emma!” She flips her attention to batty old voice. Granny help up a dirty metal tray with an annoyed face. Emma jolts at the sound and calms herself to face the old woman.

“Yeah Granny, Sorry. Just thinking about things.” Granny rolls her eyes.

“Well, I need to do actual things! What do you need?” Emma shifts uncomfortably.

“Some Hot cocoa please. With cinnamon.” Granny prepares a white cup with brown liquid and finally a pile of whipped cream with tinted cinnamon specks. Emma feels the heat in her hands and glances to the entrance. “Thanks.” Emma walks one step forward to the table with her family. She feels her hand start to shake as her eyes wander to the window. There she catches a glimpse of dark fluttering shadow. Her hand starts to tremor uncontrollably. The white mug rains drops of hot cocoa until her hand releases it. It clashes to the floor as glass shatters everywhere. Emma’s hand keeps shaking as her other hand grasps it to stop it.

“Emma!” Granny snaps.

“I’m sorry everyone, I gotta go. I can’t-” Her family calls out after her. Emma rushes outside as her hand starts getting dizzy from tremoring too much. Her eyes flicker to the familiar blue hue from the bland windy main street of Storybrooke. She drags her feet to the center of the road. It must be getting worse. She thought.

“Emma!” Emma, what’s wrong?” Snow calls after her daughter desperately. Emma turns her head to the right to see a shadow speak.

“Not today Savior.” Emma’s vision flickers wildly from her death vision to her home. “But soon.” Emma’s body starts shivering wildly then she falls into darkness.

\--------------------------------------------------------

She awakes to find 4 things. Her family, the hospital ceiling, eyes of worried people and finally her hand trembling like crazy. Emma sighs and sits upright. The squeaky bed groans in response.

“Mom, what happened? Are you okay?”

“Swan? Tell me what the hell was that?”

The chorus of questions and worries sing sourly in the air. “It was just Stress. I promise.” Emma sits up slowly and starts to get out of bed. The doctors left her in the original clothing. A white sweater with specks of gold and jeans. They had taken off her shoes so she spots them and starts to walk over them. Killian steps in front to her. His glare hostile and worried. He draps his hand and his hook tenderly to her hips.

“Emma, I can tell when you are lying, so just tell me what’s wrong.” He doesn’t bulge so Emma turns back to her bedside but Henry blocks her path.

“Mom, What’s wrong?” Her family gives her glances and Emma finally gives up.

“Fine, you wanna know what’s wrong?!” Her parents share a quick glance and then nod.

“I’m going to die. And there is nothing you can do about it. Because it is destined. All Saviors die.” Killian tries to comfort her with his touch but she turns away. Snow steps forward.

“Emma, how do you know this?”

“I have been having visions of my future which cause my hand to tremor. And it’s getting worse which means my time is coming to the end.” Emma sinks into the shade coming from the window. Unsure of what to do, she disappears in a wave of magic. All is left is a shadow of regret.

\----------------------------------------------

Emma sits at the edge of the dock. The sea air is salty and musty but strong enough to relax her. She glances at her hand. It shakes silently but faster than the wind. She tightens her sweater.

“I knew you’d be here.” Emma pauses in her thought and peers over. Killian walks over and sits down beside her. He takes off her leather jacket and places it over her shoulders. Before Emma grasps her hand, Killian beats her to it.

“Why are you here?”

“Because it’s my job to take care of you.”

“I never asked you to.” Emma turns away slightly and uses her other hand to touch the water. It sends a shiver down her spine. Killian puts his hook around her. “I’m sorry, I guess i’m still not used to being put first.”

“Well you better.” They sink into a kiss and break apart. Emma rests her head on his shoulder. “I just want you to be okay?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“Because, I’m not okay. I know I should be but I never am.” Killian pulls her tighter as they stare out into the distance with waves crashing just below their feet. Her hand tremors slightly from the cold and a brief vision. He kisses her forehead as they sway with the waves. Over and over again until they get up the courage to leave each other’s embrace.


	2. Leave The Past And All It's Scars

We all watch her memories with intent, her pale body slowly draining with dark magic. Henry stands upright with his shoulders tense. Emma’s parents hold hands and share glances. Finally me and Regina stare at each other bracing ourselves to see her memories. Emma wasn’t meant to have saved us by putting herself in a coma. Nor was the cure suppose to be finding the part Emma was missing in herself. Yet we were here, seeing the parts Emma had hidn’t away.

 

“Do not attempt to change her memories, if we do. Who knows what could happen to her?” Everyone nods as a bright light fades away to reveal ruins in a forest. She appears to wear a white dress walking alongside a phoenix smithed metal colored robe.  _ Merlin. _ I feel the familiar pang of regret in my bones. She holds a silver piece of crooked wickness. Her eyes widen as a hooded figure reveals to be a sickly blueish silver face.  The dagger shines with the words  _ Nimue. _

 

“Yes, I’m Nimue and you are Emma. How pretty? The first dark one and the new dark one standing as sisters.” She speaks in a raspy voice grinning.

 

Emma dawns on a realization. “It makes sense.” She turns her head to Merlin and back to Nimue. “You killed the woman he loved because you killed the woman you used to be.” Her smooth blonde hair flickers as she speaks to Merlin. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Emma’s voice becomes darker.

 

“I did tell you. The creature over there is the first dark one. It’s not the woman I loved.” His voice cracks as his eyes start to well up with small tears. A short pause breaks in the cool wind. 

 

“It’s been a long time, Merlin.”  She looks as though she is about to smile but closes her mouth in disgust. Our keen eyes glance at Emma. Her lips tremble.

 

“I thought of you every day.” Merlin’s voice has now turned to whisper.

 

“And now, on your last day. I’ll be your last thought. How poetic.” Her voice turns to a sneer. All of a sudden, a bright flickering yellow flash of magic pushes Merlin to the ground. Emma is extending her hand as the magic radiates her pale fingers. Merlin lets out a small gasp as he stays shut to the ground.

 

  
“Why are you doing this? You loved him.” Emma remains calm but tremors in confusion.

 

“Even, when you love someone, You have to say ‘no this is mine, you can’t take it away from me’. And if they don’t listen, if they try to stop you from being you, then you have no choice. You have to kill them. Oh.” Nimue voice echoes in our ears like lce. Emma shifts back on one foot. Merlin groans as he tries to step up. Nimue turns her metallic eyes on her. “And you’re doing this.” 

 

Emma vanishes in the light of speed. Her shaky fingers grasping the neck of the wizard. She slams hm back to the ground as he starts choking. Nimue voice casts a shadow over the memory. “Because we are the same now..all Dark Ones, and we must destroy the threat to us. We must destroy Merlin.” 

 

“Emma, please.” Merlin hints as his eyes start to lose color. She tries to stop but can’t. I stop myself from reaching out to save her.

 

“It’s not me!” Her sandy hair quivers as she bellows in desperation. Nimue hovers over her belting out a symphony of commands.

 

“Finish the Job!” 

 

“Don’t listen!”

  
  


“He wants you to make a sword to destroy me, to destroy us.” Emma lowers her eyes pointing them to a solution that can’t be reached. Merlin attempts to lift his head hoping to help her.

 

“You can control this.” Her hand lays on his neck squeezing his life.

 

“Don’t listen to him!” Nimue drifts on the other side clenching her jaw. “He doesn’t understand what you and I do. He doesn’t understand the power. If you don’t kill him now, you’ll go back to being powerless.” Emma trembles as the earth floats from her sight.

 

“Killing is the dark path.”

 

“No! It’s power to protect yourself and your loved ones.” Her blonde hair jerks up. 

 

“Let the light win.” Merlin whispers.

 

“Kill him! Don’t go back to being nothing!” Emma quivers her eyebrows as she stares deep into Merlin.

 

“I’m not nothing! I was never nothing!” A vein pops in her forehead as she yells in rage. “The power you have I don’t need.” Her hand vanishes from his neck as she holds out the dagger with etched letters of Nimue. Her eyes face the old dark one standing upright. The letters shift rapidly to her name. Emma Swan. Nimue takes a deep breath as Emma starts walking forward. “Now I am going to take that Ember from you, and you are going to let me.” Her hand sucks a orange circle from the robes of Nimue. She gasps in pain. Emma holds her face up as the warm ember pockets into her hand. The murmuring soon fades as her memories shift.

 

“Wow.” Henry says. ‘My mom is awesome.” The adults glance at each other. Emma had been through that and no one knew. The glossy image turns to a black and white glare. The image clears up to reveal the mayor’s office. In chic black and white designs lightens as The Black fairy stands beside the window. Her sequins sparkle in the white dazzle. On the floor is a sandy haired woman.  _ Emma.  _ Apart from her is a bright glowing object. Her heart. She is dropped on the floor as tears paint her face. Henry sits beside her. Soon a peaceful melody arises. Emma starts to hum it. Her voice is beautiful like a siren who is morally good. Finally tears start to fasten down her cheek.

 

_ Once I lived in darkness, out there on my own _

_ Left to brave the world alone _

 

Ourselves are frozen in the memory. Emma drops her head in despair, I hold back from trying to comfort her. Her song memorizes me and leaves me still. She lifts her up as blonde hair slides down her shoulders.

 

_ Everything seemed hopeless, no chance to break free _

_ Couldn’t hear the song inside of me _

 

Emma’s hand drifts and holds one side of Henry’s face. She then turns and glares at the Black Fairy. Her shaky hand clenched Henry’s as she stands. I glance at Henry who smiles lightly. Her feet clamp the floor and drag her one step forward to the Black Fairy.

 

_ Once upon a time, a song inspired them be brave _

_ They gave me up because my fate was as the one who’d save _

 

Her tears of sadness turn to determination. She twists her glance to her parents who sleepily stand still. 

  
  


_ The world from your dark magic and the wicked things you do _

_ They placed a song inside my heart more powerful than you _

 

Her body tremors persistence as a halo of light magic strikes our bodies. Emma’s face looks speechless with amazement. Ourselves start to move as our eyes blink.

 

“Mom keep going, you can do it.” She grasps her parents hand and holds them close.

 

_ No more years of running, no not any more _

_ I know what i’m living for  _

 

I smile slightly as her bright beaming smile launches into the air bring hope. Her voice sways in my ears. Emma looks at my direction as she discards the world to look into my frozen eyes. She touched my elbows.

 

_ I’m no longer searching, _

_ turns out all along, the answer was inside me with a song _

 

Her voice carries a high note as she leans against my jacket. Her face taunts the darkened fairy while a white glistening wall cascades into view leaving our frozen bodies no longer still. Our faces perplexed with rapid ponderment as my eyes stiffen at her. The memory glosses away. Soon a bright light flashes before our eyes leaving us back in Storybrooke Hospital.

 

“No!” Snow cries while we stare at Emma. She lays asleep with pale skin. Her blonde hair planted on a soft pillow. Cuts on her cheeks while her mouth is tainted with a warm smile and a breathing tube.

 

“You said it was supposed to work!” Regina bellows out. The crocodile slides in with a golden cane and a cold smirk.

 

“I made no such promises.  _ Dearie. _ ” He glares at Emma while turning away in a haze of magic. I pull over a chair and sit on the stiff leather. My hands clasp her chilled one’s. Even when dying, she looks like an angel.

 

Emma’s POV

 

I curve my head quickly to a blank wall. My eyes scan my surrounding while my thoughts ponder over the last memory. I can’t remember. All I know is that it was sad. I feel my pupils start to drown in tears. I clench my fists and start to run. My feet are bare feeling the cool rough floor. Hair rides the wind swiftly. My clothing is all white. Finally my sight leads me to a woman with platinum white hair and black leather.  I recognize the dark swan as a unsettling feeling arrives. I don’t know where I am. I can’t remember what happened. I don’t know where my family is. Where my husband is. 

 

The memory of dark me unlocks the shed filled with an ocean of dreamcatchers. She grasps one and holds it close to her chest. A thick tear falls to the ground a more come down and down. It happens to the both of us. Someone is playing with me. I don’t like it one bit.

 

Killian’s POV

 

Her body remains still. I don’t move all night. Her eyes are closed. The dim moonlight of the hospital shine on her sun vibed hair. I resist the urge to punch a wall in rage.  _ Stupid sandman! _ He was going to hit me, but she jumped in front. Death is now waiting to claim my wife. I catch a tear slip down. Soon a she starts shaking as her skin drips paler.

 

Emma’s POV

 

The still air races through my heart and skin. Rooms swift past my view making me dizzy. I catch a shadow in the corner of my eye. Air starts to close in on me, implying i have little time left. The shadow glances at me as white fills my eyes. I jerk up violently feeling the hospital’s glum. 

 

“Swan!” Ignoring my families surprise, I rip the blankets off. My bare feet run towards the door. Outside the wind climbs around me. My eyes drift to nowhere while I notice I am crying. I spin around wiping my tears. My family runs towards me as their warm arms engulf me. The clouds clear as they release me.  Killian walks me back to the hospital. 

 

“What happened?”

 

“Nothing.” It had been true but I couldn’t shake the uneasiness I felt there.

 

“I just wanted to let you know, you’re amazing.” I chuckle slightly.

 

“You tell me that everyday.” 

 

“We used magic to go inside your mind, love.”

 

“Bet you didn’t find much.” He opens his mouth to speak.

 

“Just leave it at that. Okay. Whatever you saw, i’ve had to bury it and you will it too.” I look to the sky as I run ahead to the doors. Running to the present and away from scars.


End file.
